My Life As Alec
by LIFTDramaGurl7
Summary: "It all started when I met Magnus Bane. This is my story. Welcome to my life as Alexander Gideon Lightwood."
1. Prologue: Welcome to my Life

***Disclamier* Sadly I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the characters. My hero, Cassie Clare, does.**

_**My Life As Alec**_

_**Prologue: Welcome to My Life**_

Idris High School, my worst nightmare. The kids are either a snob, a douchebag, or a slut. No one cares about their fellow classmates. Actually, they love it when the popular ones fall, would probably kill for it.

My siblings are part of the popular crowd. Jace and Isabelle rule this school. Though not really a douchebag or a slut, they know how to pretend so they can climb to the top of the social ladder. They know how to walk, what to say, and how to look.

Me? Not so much. Not many people knew the Lightwood duo was really a trio. Hell, not many people knew I existed much less realized I was related to Jace and Isabelle. While they shine like a supernova, demanding everyone's attention, I'm more like an astroid, floating unoticed and alone in space.

I never minded being the outcast. I hated attention. I couldn't stand any one looking at me for five seconds. I'd always blush and look away, self-concious. I wasn't beautiful like my sister and adopted brother. I was average. I didn't wear designer clothes. I wore faded sweaters and jeans. My hair wasn't carefully styled. It was always unruly and in dissary. Though maybe not the most attractive, I was comfortable. And I liked it that way.

However, no matter how determined I was to stay unnoticed, fate just wasn't that kind. Of course fate did give me the greatest thing ever. I'm forever grateful for that. But it gave me this gift at the worst possible time.

It all started when I met Magnus Bane. Life as I knew it was flipped upside down and would never return to normal.

So, here's my story.

Welcome to my life as Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

*****Short I know. I promise to try and update every day though! I hoped you enjoyed it :) **

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Magnus

***Disclamier* Alec, Magnus, and other characters all belong to Cassie Clare. Lyrics belong to Jason Derulo**

_**"This is the first I've seen your face, but there a chance we are soulmates. I know that this might sound crazy. You don't know my name...**_

_**Don't know what tomorrow brings, but I'm still hoping that you are the one for me. Oh, and what if I had you and what if you had me? And baby, what's the reason we can't fall in love?**_

_**What if?**_

_**But we can't we can't tell the future, no. The first kiss, the beauty of the world we know...**_

_**Baby, what if?" **_** -Jason Derulo, "What If?"**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Magnus**

"Alec! Get your lazy ass up!" I groaned, rolling over in my bed. Ah, Jace. The loudest alarm clock any one could ask for. Too bad he doesn't have a snooze button...

I was just getting up when Jace barged into my room. He shook his head as if in disgust, but he had a playful smirk on his face. "Come on, slow poke. We're gonna be late for school."

"Like I care..." I mumbled. A look of worry crossed his face, but he hid it very quickly.

"You may not care, but Mom certianly does. Now, come on. Before she mauls us all." And on that happy note, he walked out, closing the door behind.

Watching my adopted brother leave, I shook my head, remembering the crush I had on him a couple of years ago.

Yes, I said crush. I had a crush on another boy. Yet another reason I keep a low profile. I'm gay and no one but Isabelle knows. And I'd rather it stay that way.

Reluctantly, I got dressed and headed downstairs to my family. Jace was driving so we got to school in five minutes when it usually takes ten. I dragged to class, ignoring the weird stares of my classmates. They were always surprised to see the school freak with the two most popular kids in school.

First period - AP Calculus, always a joy...not - seemed to drag forever. I was sitting alone in the back as usual, doodling in my notebook, when suddenly the entire class turned on me.

"Alexander Lightwood, come to the office," the intercom boomed.

After shaking off my shock (I never get called to the office), I gradually pulled myself out of my seat, nervous. As I walked out of my classroom, I heard the conspiratal whispers of my classmates.

"Lightwood? As in Jace and Isabelle Lightwood? No way."

"Wait, the freaks related to them? There's no way in hell."

"Jace and Izzy have a brother...?"

Ah, Idris High School, how I loathe thee.

I peered into the office and saw Principal Aldertree with some new kid. They glanced over at me as I stepped in the room.

"Ah, Alexander. We have a new student here at Idris, and I wanted you to show him around." He gestured to the new boy. "This is Magnus Bane..."

I stared at the boy, no longer listening to Principal Aldertree. He had to be, hands down, the most beautiful boy I have ever seen in my life. He's skin was smooth and carmel colored. He's hair looked like black silk and was spiked in all different directions. He had on tight black skinny jeans, an Adam Lambert t-shirt, and a pair of sparkly black converse on. He was covered in glitter, head to toe. However, his eyes are what caught my attention. They were green, with speaks of gold scattered through them. His gorgeous face held an amused smirk as he cocked an eyebrow at me.

That's when I realized I had been staring like an idiot at him. Probably for a good five minutes.

Cursing myself, I turned my face away, my cheeks burning. Principal Aldertree handed me a paper, probably Magnus's schedule, and told us to head to class. I walked out, Magnus on my heels, examining his classes.

"We have the same schedule," I said, not looking up at him. He was a couple of inches taller than me, which rarely happened.

I heard him laugh, and the sound was absolutely beautiful. _Stop it, Alec! _I told myself. _You're acting like you've never seen a pretty guy before. Get a damn grip before you freak him out!_

"Good," Magnus pratically purred. "First day here, I meet a gorgeous guy and he's in all of my classes. This school is gonna be more fun than I had expected."

"Gorgeous guy...?" My brow furrowed, confused. He's only met me and Aldertree, right...?

Magnus laughed at my expression. "Why do you look so confused? Has no one told you how beautiful you are?"

I blushed again, and turned my face away, stuttering. "Um, uh, no. Th-they usually only notice my siblings. I'm always invisible."

"Invisible," Magnus echoed, shocked. "How is someone as delicous as you invisible?"

My face on fire, I started walking away, not even checking if he was following. What was he doing? Did he...did he see I was gay? Was it that noticable...? Hell, I did stare at him for a while...

Was...was he serious in his flirting? Or was he just trying to make fun of me? I frowned. The last thing I needed was someone else making fun of me.

"Slow down." Magnus came up beside me. "I'm not as fast as you, darling. Especially not in these jeans."

I shook my head, laughing, despite myself, at his tourted expression.

"It's not funny!" He insisted, however, he was laughing himself. "I'm surprised I still have cirrculation in my legs."

"Then I recommened wearing pants that fit."

"I think I may need to take that advice."

So thats how it continued for the rest of the day. Just me and Magnus. I have to admit, after so many lonely days, it was nice to have a friend. At the end of the day, we were sitting in the cafeteria. Magnus drove so he was stuck waiting. On the other hand, I had to wait for Jace to quit making out with his girlfriend, Clary, and for Isabelle to quit macking on her man, Simon. If you could call him a man...

I really didn't like that boy.

"So," Magnus said. "I'm still fairly new to Alicante, and I was wondering if you could show me around town some time? Like, Friday night maybe?"

"You mean...like a...date?" My cheeks flushed, and I blinked in surprise. Did this hot, amazing boy really wanna go out with me?

"Not if you don't want it to be. It could be as just friends." Noting my hesitation, his faced became worried. "If I've read things wrong, all you have to do is tell me..."

"No," I reassured him quickly. "It's not that. It's just...no one besides my sister knows I..."

"Play for the other team?"

"Yeah..."

"Not a problem, love. We're not gonna do anything to draw suspicion. I just need a tour around city is all." He grinned.

I smirked. "I think I can manage that."

"Good. See ya Friday then, Blue Eyes." He winked and walked away, leaving me behind, blushing and stuttering.

"HELLOO! EARTH TO ALEC!" Isabelle called from the door. "Stop daydreaming and come on."

I got up and walked to Izzy, glancing behind my shoulder toward the hallway Magnus had just dissappeared down. Maybe Idris High wasn't so bad after all.

**So, what'd you think? Sorry for being a day late lol I hope you're not dissappointed! **

**Please R&R! And hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow :) Unless I majorly sucked at this one...**


	3. Chapter 2: Out on the Town

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! You make me feel so special! Hope I never dissappoint you :) And sorry for being late, things have been CRAZY lately lol**

***Disclaimer* Alec and Magnus both belong to Cassie Clare, and lyrics to Lady Antebellum.**

_**"We don't need to rush this. Let's just take it slow…**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright. No, I don't wanna mess this thing up. No, I don't wanna push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So, baby, I'm alright with just a kiss good night.**_

_**No, I don't wanna say good night… I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams… Tonight…" **_**-Lady Antebellum, "Just A Kiss"**

**Chapter 2: Out On The Town**

Friday night had arrived. The night I was going to show Magnus around Alicante...Holy crap.

I've hung out with Magnus all week, just me and him. We've become really good friends. So being alone with him shouldn't have any affect on me. Tonight, it seemed more, I don't know...intimate?

I looked at the clock. 5:30. I'm supposed to pick up Magnus in half an hour. I didn't think I could do this though. There was something about Magnus that just caused my heart to race, my face to flush, and my palms to become all sweaty. Ugh, great. I'm gonna be a blubbering, sweaty dimwit all night. Shoot me now.

I sighed and slipped on my converse. I tried to dress up at least a little. Instead of one of my holey, worn out sweaters, I had on a black dress shirt. My jeans didn't have holes in them either. My converse weren't too beaten up either so I thought they'd be acceptable. After brushing through my hair a couple of times, I decided to just give it up. It was gonna do whatever it wanted to, no matter what I tried.

I took the keys and was just walking out the door, when a voice stopped me.

"Alec!" Jace called behind me. Damn...

I turned slowly. "What?"

"Where you going? And why is it so special that you decided to wear decent clothes?"

"Um...I'm...I'm gonna..."

"Gonna...?"

"Go buy a llama! Bye!" And with that, I rushed out, not giving Jace the time to comment.

"Buy a llama...?" I asked myself, when I was in the car. "I don't even like llamas..." I shook my head and drove off to the address Magnus had given me.

I pull up to an old apartment building. Magnus is sitting on the stairs outside, playing with his phone. He's dressed in a sparkly dark green dress shirt that brings out his eyes, pitch black skinny jeans with holes all down the length of both legs, and a pair of sparkly dark green high-tops. His hair for once wasn't spiked. It was still sparkly and had splashes of green through it, but it was down. Falling like black silk, halfway to his shoulders.

He looked amazing.

I honked my horn to get his attention. It worked and he looked up at me with the most breath-taking smile. I could feel the heat rush to my face as he walked over and got in.

Yeah, there was no way I was gonna make it through the night.

"Hey," I said, trying to control my voice.

He winked. "Why, hello, gorgeous. Where to first.

I shrugged. "Anywhere you want."

Magnus thought for a bit, tapping his chin. "Food."

"Works for me," I smiled.

We drove to my favorite diner in Alicante, Taki's. When we pulled up, Magnus looked a little apprehensive, but followed me inside.

"This place is..interesting," he observed.

"Yeah, it looks like crap," I said, with a laugh, earning a smile from Magnus. "But the food is amazing." We sat down in a booth in the back.

"So, Alexander, what do you recommend?" Magnus asked.

I sighed. "It's Alec, and I usually just get a bacon cheeseburger and fries."

"Sounds good." Magnus's expression then became confused. He looked at me, tilting his head to the side.

"What?" I asked, suddenly very self -concious.

"Why don't you like to be called Alexander? It's a beautiful name and suits you perfectly."

"I don't know. It' just seems to...formal. And long."

He smiled. Again, bringing the traitorous heat to my face. "I just don't think Alec does you justice."

He reached over and took my hand. We just sat there, looking into each other's eyes. In the light, the gold in his eyes seemed to flicker, making my heart race.

"Alexander..." he whispered.

At that moment, the waitress came. He let go of my hand quickly and smiled up at her. My hand felt cold and empty, now that he had let go. But I ignored it, and ordered. Afterwards, we just sat there and talked about trivial things. School, movies, music, ect. It was as if that moment between us had never happened. But it kept replaying it the back of my mind, like a broken record. The look in his eyes, the way he whispered my name...it made my heart skip and my palms become sweaty.

After we were down eating, I gave Magnus a tour of the town. We stopped by every store, allowing Magnus to get his shopping in. We drove by a few theatres, including the opera house. He seemed so fascinated by it all. He's was peppy and energetic the entire time and I couldn't help but smile and laugh with him.

Finally, I took him to my favorite place. It was a little hill on the outskirts of Alicante. You had a complete view of the city and the stars looked amazing twinkling above it.

We sat on the edge of the hill, looking out.

"It's so beautiful out here..." he whispered in awe. I looked over at him. The light from the full moon made his eyes glow, and brought out his natural features behind the eyeliner and green eyeshadow. The curve of his eyes, the sharpness of his cheekbones, the cresent curve of his lips...

"Yeah," I agreed. "It is."

He looked over at me, and our eyes locked. We were sitting so close to each other. The feeling I got in the diner when he whispered my name returned. Except now, there was no one to interrupt us. No one but us.

"Alexander," he breathed once again. We were now leaning towards one another, so close I could feel his warm breath on my lips.

"I think we should," I mumble quickly, pulling back. He blinked, like he was just coming back to reality. Then a flash of hurt shot through his eyes, and I felt a piece of my heart break.

"Ok..." he agreed quietly.

I drove him back in silence. I was mentally cursing myself. Why didn't I kiss him? I wanted to. God, how I wanted to. But...something was holding me back. Was it fear? Was I ready for a realtionship and letting the world know I was gay...? No. Not by a long shot. That's why I couldn't bring myself to kiss Magnus.

I stopped in front of his apartment, and we sat there it silence. He was the one to break it.

"Alec, I'm sorry."

I blinked shocked. "For what?"

"I didn't mean to be so foward. The last thing I wanted to do was to freak you out."

I shook my head with a nervous laugh. "It wasn't that, Magnus. You did nothing wrong. I'm just...I'm not ready yet."

At this, Magnus look relived. "So I didn't screw everything up?"

"Of course not." I smiled at him.

"Good." He opened his door, but hesitated getting out. He turned, leaned over to me, and brushed his lips across my cheek.

"See you monday, Alexander," he whispered in my ear. Without another word, he got out, leaving me alone, blushing like an idiot.

When I returned home, I sank down on my bed. My head kept replaying the night over and over again. I drifted off to sleep with the memory of his smile and the feel of his lips against my cheek.

**Hope you liked it! I wanted to make Alec and Magnus's first night special, and I hope I did them justice. :) Please keep reviewing, you guys motivate me to keep writing!**


	4. Chapter 3: Growing Closer

**Disclaimer* Characters belong to Cassie Clare, and lyrics to Avril Lavigne**

_**"I found a place so safe, not a single tear. The first time in my life, and now it's so clear. Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here. It's so strong, and now I let myself be sincere. I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling.**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect; please don't go away. I need you now, and I'll hold on to it. Don't you let it pass you by.**_

_**It's the state of bliss, you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautful it make you wanna cry."**_** -Avril Lavigne, "Innocence" **

**Chapter 3: Growing Closer**

After that night, Magnus and I were almost inseperable. We were always together, either at school or on the weekends. We texted whenever we were apart.

Magnus was my best friend.

Of course, having Magnus didn't make everything perfect. Pretty damn close, I'll admit, but there are always shadows, even in the brightest of light.

My parents were hardly ever around. I was used to that. They were booth constantly busy with work and traveling. Our Uncle Hodge usually stayed with us whenever they were gone.

What I wasn't used to was the constant arguements whenever they _were_ around each other. I was eighteen years old, a senior in highschool, but still...waking up in the middle of the night to screaming and glass breaking...it was too much.

Another issue Magnus couldn't fix was Sebastian Verlac, asshole extrodinare. Before, we didn't acknowledge each other. He ignored him, he ignored me. However, when I finally gain a friend, he's suddenly very interested in me. I can't even walk past him without his big mouth booming, "Hey, Lightwood, where's that boyfriend of yours?" I usually just flipped him off and continued on my way. Unfortuantly, his inability to shut up brought me some unwanted attention, especially from Jace.

"I think you should stop hanging out with him," he said suddenly, one day. Concern colored his expression.

"What?" I asked, confused. The moment before we were dicussing each others' distaste for the others' music. (I was heavy metal and he was hip-hop. Go figure.)

"That Magnus guy. You should stop hanging out with him."

"Why?"

"Because...he's...gay."

Technically, Magnus was bi, but that wasn't what brought out my anger.

"What's wrong with being gay?" I asked, glaring.

"It's weird."

"Weird, huh?" I stood. "So what if he likes guys? He's my friend. My only friend. There's nothing wrong with him."

"I'm just looking out for you, bro. I mean, it looks suspicious and -"

"Looking out for me? Please! At school, it's like I don't even exist to you and Izzy. I get a friend and he's a little flamboyant, and suddenly, you're worried? What a joke. You're not looking out for me, you're looking out for your reputation. Screw you, Jace."

"Alec-" Before he could continue, I stormed out, grabbing the car keys off the counter.

I drove, not even thinking about where I was going. My hands steered the car down the familiar road with ease. This path was second nature for me.

As I went to park, I saw a car already in my spot at the base of the hill. Magnus's car.

"Magnus...?" I parked beside him, and made my way up the hill. Sure enough, there he was, sitting on the edge, the sunset making him look like an angel.

"Magnus?" He turned, and, upon seeing me, broke out into a huge grin, lighting up his entire face.

"Alexander. What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." I walked over and sat next to him, smiling.

"This place is just so beautiful. I wanted to see it again."

"Yeah. I always come here when I'm upset."

"...Are you upset now? Is that why you're here?"

"Yeah. Jace and I got into it."

"About what?"

"...You."

"Oh..." He looked down.

"Yeah. He said I should stop hanging out with you. It's getting suspicious."

Magnus nodded. "I understand."

I looked over at him, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"You don't want any attention. You're not ready to let the world know about you. I've just brought you drama. "

"Magnus...no. I'm not going to stop hanging out with you. You're my first, best, and only friend. "

Magnus smiled. Shyly at first, then it grew into a breath-taking smile that made his green-gold eyes shine brighter than any star. I couldn't help but smile back.

Suddenly, he threw his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. My face burning, I hesitiantly wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you, so much. That means a lot to me."

He pulled back, resting his forehead against mine. Our arms were still wrapped around each other. My heart was pounding so fast I was sure he could hear it.

"Alexander..." he whispered softly. His face, unlike mine which was flushed and nervous, was smooth and calm, with a gentle smile and an affectionate gaze.

He leaned foward and, this time, I didn't pull away. His lips touched mine; gingerly at first, then with more force as he parted his lips. I pulled him closer, deepening our kiss.

It was perfect. The sunset behind us, the way his fingers tangled in my hair, the feel of his lips moving against mine...it was flawless.

He was the one to pull away. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"You are, by far, the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." he said.

I pulled him back in, hugging him closely.

"Magnus...you have no idea how much you mean to me." I whispered, honestly. In such a short amount of time, this boy had become my everything.

I felt his lips brush gently across my neck, and I smiled. I was truely happy for the first time in my life.

We sat there, arms wrapped tightly around one another, his head on my shoulder. Together, we watched the sun set on the most beautiful evening of my life.

**So...what did you think? I hoped I made their first kiss special. Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Sleep Over

**Disclaimer* Characters belong to Cassie Clare, and lyrics to Taylor Swift/Shinedown**

_**" You're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin', but I kinda know that I won't get far. And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch; close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of...**_

_**Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile,**_

_**I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show**_

_**Oh, baby, smile... let the sparks fly..." **_**- Taylor Swift**

**Chapter 4: Sleep Over**

Typical Saturday morning. I was at home, making my bed, blaring Shinedown, one of my favorite bands. I was trying to get my chores done early so I could go and hang out with Magnus. So, to get done quickly, I turned my mind off, got lost in the music, and got to work.

_"It's 4:03 and I can't sleep. Without you next to me, I toss and turn like the sea. If i drown tonight, bring me back to life. Breathe your breath in me. The only thing that I still believe in is you. If you only knew..."_

I was so caught up in singing, I didn't notice someone was standing by my door, listening, until he spoke.

"I didn't know you could sing."

I whirled, heat rushing to my face, and saw Magnus. He was leaning against my door frame, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Magnus," I breathed, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

Magnus walked in, closing the door behind him. "I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, but I can see that you're busy." He flopped down on my half-made bed.

I sat down next to him. "As soon as I'm done, we can do something. I won't take much longer."

He sighed and laid back. "Will you sing to me?"

I blused. _Damn...I gotta quit doing that, _ I thought. "Sing?"

"Mhm. You have an amazing voice."

I blinked in surprise. "Thanks."

He grinned up at me. "Just stating a fact."

I leaned back, smiling. "I didn't think you'd be up this early."

"I wanted to see you."

Feeling bold, I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to his. I was planning for a small, chaste kiss (I _was _home, after all, with my family...whom of which have never heard of the word 'privacy'). However, Magnus had slightly different plans. His hands tugged my hair, pulling me closer. His lips parted mine and he deepened the kiss. I locked my arms around his waist, holding his lean body next to mine. His tongue gently slide across my lower lip -

A loud thump at my door made us jump apart. I stood quickly and my mom came barging into the door. She wore an expresion of annoyance, her blue eyes showing a little bit of anger.

"Alexander Gideon. I've been yelling at you for a good five minutes."

"Sorry, Mom," I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. "I didn't hear you."

She sighed. "Take the garbage out when you get done making your bed. Next time, I shouldn't have to holler at you more than once."

"Will do, Mom."

"Hey, Mrs. Lightwood." Magnus waved at her.

"Hello, Magnus," she replied, voice still hard. And with that, she left, closing the door back as she went.

"That was close," I breathed, sitting back down.

"Sorry," Magnus said. "I can't really control myself around you."

"Likewise," I chuckled, kissing his forehead. "We'll get it one day."

"Yeah." Magnus looked thoughtful, then his eyes brighted. A huge grin spread across his face. "I have an idea."

"What?" I asked, weary of the mischevious glint in his green eyes.

"Sleep over!"

"...What?"

"You need to come spead the night with me."

Spead the night...with Magnus? My face heated and my eyes went wide. "Um..."

"We're not going to do anything..._naughty._ I just want us to have a night to hang out, just us two."

"...That...sounds...nice."

"Better than nice."

"Much better," I agreed. "I'll ask Mom. Though, I'm techincally an adult and I can do whatever I want...she scares me."

Magnus laughed. "I can see why."

I got up, then pulled Magnus up to me so we were chest to chest. "Just wait a few more minutes, and we can go."

Magnus squeled in delight and he kissed me. "Yes! Now hurry up, hotness! We need to get this party started."

"Alright, alright."

With Magnus's helpful urgings and my own excitment, I was able to finish fairly quickly. I packed my clothes with Magnus's help. He especially enjoyed digging through my boxers. "Plaid! How cute!" Blushing like crazy, I grabbed them from him. He just laughed and winked at me.

On our way out (Mom was surprisingly ok with me speading the night with Magnus), we bumped into Jace. He looked between Magnus and me in shock, then he spotted my, and his expression became worried and incredulous.

"Um...Magnus? Can I speak to Alec alone for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure...I'll see you in the car, Alexander." Magnus walked out, leaving Jace and I standing in the hall.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Going to spead the night at Magnus's?"

"Alec, are you a dumbass?"

I frowned. "What has gotten into you?"

"We've been over this, Alec. He's _gay._"

"Jace, not this again."

"You can't go spead the night at his house!"

I glared, fed up. "He's not gonna freakin' rape me, Jace. You really need to get over this damn homophobia you have. It's really childish." I walked away, ignoring his protests.

I slide into the passenger side of Magnus's bright yellow Camaro (yes, I was extremely jealous; we only have a blue Nitro we all have to share), fuming.

"I'm assuming he disapproved?" Magnus asked, backing out of the drive. He had Adam Lambert's "Aftermath" blaring. Go figure.

"Yeah," I sighed. "He really needs to calm down."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I'm causing drama with your brother."

"He can get over it. You're my friend. I'm not gonna ditch you because he's worried about his reputation."

Magnus was silent for a moment. His eyes, focused on the road, seemed sad.

"Is...is something wrong?" I asked.

He smiled sadly. "Just a friend, huh?"

"Oh..." I paused, blushing. Friend wasn't the right word for Magnus. I mean, friends don't make out with each other, and that's what we kinda did this morning. But, we weren't officially an item, were we...? "That's up to you. I'm here if you want me."

At that, Magnus smirked. His trademark mischeievous gleam back in his eyes. "Oh, I've wanted you since day one." He turned just enough for me to see his wink.

I laughed, reaching over to grab his free hand. I intertwined our fingers and smiled at him. "Then you got me."

He raised our interlocked hands to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand gently. "Good."

We rode in silence after that. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. We're just happy to be in each other's presence. We stopped at Dairy Queen cause Magnus wanted ice cream. We got a large Midnight Truffle blizzard and shared it.

As we sat in the both, Magnus tilted his head to the side and looked at me.

"What? I asked. In response, he poked me in the face with the end of his spoon.

"You're cute," he smiled.

"Thanks, but ow? Was the face poke really necessary?"

Magnus then proceeded to poke himself in the face. "That doesn't hurt."

"You're just not doing it hard enough."

"Pussy."

"Butt-licker."

Magnus laughed. "Gross."

"I agree. It is very disgusting you like to lick butts, Magnus Bane. Very disgusting indeed."

"I do not."

"Whatever you say..."

"Shut up!"

Needless to say, everyone in the resturant stared at us funny. But we didn't care; we were too busy laughing to notice anybody.

When we finally made it to Magnus's apartment, we were laughing hysterically over the dumbest things. I finally settled down and looked around Magnus's apartment.

"You like it?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"It's nice. Where are your parents?"

"Indonesia."

"What?"

"Yeah. They both moved back there for work and family. I love it here in America so I refused to go with them. So they got me this loft and they call about every six weeks to check up on me."

"Wow."

"Mhm." Magnus led me to the sofa. Then he sat next to me, throwing his arms around my neck. "So...what's first on the agenda, Alexander?"

His face was so close to mine. My face was flushed and my heart racing. I don't think I'd ever get over the way it felt to be so close to Magnus. And the way he said my full name. It was unlike anything. I normally hated it because the way my parents said it, all strict and demanding, but the way Magnus said it...soft and rich with desire...

I leaned foward and pressed my lips to his. This time, no one was around to interrupt us. His fingers tangled themselves in my hair as usual, and he tugged on it gently. I stilfed a moan and parted my lips. My arms locked around him, drawing his flush against me. In minutes, both of us were breathing heavy, but we didn't - couldn't- stop. He pulled me down to him and soon, I was lying on top of him, my elbows on either side of his head, supporting me. Our lips moved together hotly and in perfect harmony. I slide my lips away from his and down his throat, kissing his soft skin. He whispered my name in my ear, full of lust. I pressed my lips back to his and the intensity increased. Our bodies were so close, nothing but our clothes separating us.

Magnus began to gently slide his hand under my shirt, his fingers gliding along my back. I froze, and so did he. I pulled back a little and he removed his hands.

"Sorry..." he whispered, breathing heavy. "I told you, I can't control myself when it comes to you."

"It's ok," I breathed. "You just shocked me, that's all." I went in to kiss him again, but he stopped me.

"If we keep going, I'm not gonna be able to stop again. I don't want us to get too carried away."

Though slightly dissappointed, I saw what he meant. I pushed myself off of him and he sat up.

"So..." I said, rather awkwardly. "What now?"

Magnus laughed. "There's a _Degrassi _ marathon on."

I shrugged. "Works for me."

So for the rest of the night we watched _Degrassi_. I have to admit, it was a good show. Magnus was leaning back against my chest on the sofa and we prepared some popcorn. His cat, Chairman Meow, was lounging across the back.

I found myself really relating to Riley. Closted and terrified for the world to know, not wanting to be haunted by their judgemental gazes. Of course, I wasn't as bad as Riley. I mean, I didn't go around punching people in the face for just saying the word gay. But I could see where he was coming from.

I took a liking to Zane. Hey, he was really hot. And he reminded me of Magnus. Less flamboyant, but the fun-loving spirit was there. When I mentioned in to Magnus, he frowned. "I think it's time we watch something else...now...where's a show with an ugly guy in it..." I laughed and hugged him closer, kissing his cheek. He really was adorable.

That night, I found myself lying with Magnus in the darkness of his room. We were on his bed, his head resting on my stomach as I idly played with his hair.

"Thank you, Alec," he yawned.

"For what?"

"For just being you. And being here. It's been an amazing night."

"Even if I thought Zane was hot?"

"I'm gonna forget you said that," he deadpanned.

I laughed. "I'm only kidding. It has been an amazing night. I'm really glad I have you, Magnus."

"You have no idea how happy you make me, Alexander." He yawned again. "Good night."

"Good night, Magnus."

As we drifted off to sleep, one thought keep drifting in my mind. It was how amazing this boy, this spectacular, gorgeous boy could ever choose me. And how quickly I was falling in love with him.

***Sorry**,** I took so long! Hope I made it worth the wait :) Please R&R**

**And thanks so much for the reviews so far. I really appreciate it 3**


	6. Chapter 5: Brotherly Bonding

**Sorry! It's been so long. I got a bit lazy on my updating...I hope this chapter makes up for it! Please R&R and enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer* Characters belong to Cassie Clare, and lyrics to Avenged Sevenfold**

_**"Weekends on young and angry streets, we meet, drink 'till trouble found us there; living life as without a care. We've had our bouts, been black and blue. It's true...**_

_**Don't change the way you think of me. We're from the same story. Life moves on, can't stay the same. For some of us, I'm worried.**_

_**They say its hard to stay the same. When some fail, while other men seem to gain, my friend**_

_**I'll be with you here until the end..."**_

_**-Avenged Sevenfold, "Until the End"**_

**Chapter 5: Brotherly Bonding **

Life was going down hill. Fast.

School became a nightmare. Sebastion just got worse and worse. His mocking turned into punches, and his threats became reality. My parents were worse than ever to each other. Jace could barely look at me anymore. And to top it all off, Max, my nine year old little brother, had fallen ill, and the doctor's had no clue as to what the sickness was.

Magnus was the only thing keeping me sane. He stood by my side through it all. Everytime it got bad at home, even if it was during the middle of the night, I headed to Magnus's. He let me in everytime with open arms, and held me until I calmed down.

"I hate my life..." I muttered one day at lunch.

"Don't say that," Magnus scolded.

"Sorry, I just...I'm not use to all the drama..."

Magnus patted my hand, careful of his actions. We still hadn't gone public yet, and I hated that my fear was the only thing holding us back. "Everything will soon balance back out. Trust me."

"I hope you're right, Mags."

"I'm always right." He winked. "How's Max?"

I sighed. "Not any better. The doctor's can't figure out what's going on. He started coughing up blood last night."

"I really hope he gets better."

"We all do. He's too young to go through this AND a divorce."

"Are they really divorcing?"

"It's not official, but it might as well be. They can't stand to even look at each other anymore. Home's become World War III."

"You're always welcome to move in with me."

"I may take you up on that offer," I managed a smile. Usually it was Jace I had these conversations with. However, since Magnus came into my life, me and adopted brother have become rocky. I don't know if he's worried for my or worried for his reputation.

After school, I drove home alone. Jace had gone with Clary and Isabelle with Simon. Magnus had something to do for his neighbor, Woolsey. I walked into an empty house, and found a note on the counter.

_Dear Alexander/Jace/Isabelle,_

_ Max took a turn for the worse. I'm with him now at the ER. Your father has left early this morning on business, and I'm not sure when he'll be back. I should be back with Max in a week or so. Behave for Hodge, children. _

_ Love,_

_ Mom._

"Business...?" I muttered bitterly. "Great way to lie, Mom. " I opened the cupboard and pulled out Dad's hidden bottle of scotch. I wasn't much of a drinker, however I occasionally tap into my dad's secret stash when stress got to be too much. Usually, Jace was right there beside me.

"Alec! There you are!" _Speak of the devil, _I thought. Jace sauntered in, and threw his bag on the floor. "Pour me a glass will ya. We need to have a talk."

I was 15 and Jace was 14 when we discovered my dad's hidden scotch. Ever since, whenever we need to vent, we'd pour us a couple of glasses and talk it out. It's what helped us become so close.

"About what?" I asked, pouring him a glass, and sitting in one of the stools at the counter. Jace sat right beside me.

"About you and Magnus."

"Jace," I groaned. "I don't wanna start this again."

"Alec, I just need to let you know...I don't care."

"What?"

"I know about you and Magnus. And I don't care." My heart started to pound inside my chest, and I took a deep breath to steady myself. Jace knew.

"How did you find out?"

"Well, when you got so defensive, I got suspicious. So I creeped on your phone and read your messages while you were in the shower the other day."

"Jace!"

"Sorry." Thought he didn't look sorry at all. "But I realized...you were right. I didn't care about you're feelings, just about my rep. That was a pretty shitty thing to do to you, Alec, and you didn't deserve it. I want you to be happy. I apologize for all the remarks and comments I made."

I sat in stunned silence. Was this really Jace...apologizing? No way. No way in hell.

"Look, I know it's out of character," Jace took another sip of his drink. "But, you're my brother. "

"Wow, Jace...that means a lot."

"So...we good?"

"Yeah, " I grinned, reaching out to bump my fist to his.

"So...how long?"

"How long have I been gay or how long have I been with Magnus?"

"Both."

"I first realized I was gay when I about 14. That was when we first watched X-Men. While you were drooling of Jean Gray, I became quite fond of Wolverine."

"I knew there was somthing fishy there!"

I ignored this. "As for Magnus...almost a month." I took a drink of scotch.

"I figured. That's when the changes started."

"Changes?"

"Yeah. You're coming out of your shell. Your smiling and laughing. You're loosening up majorly. And for that, I thank him. "

"Magnus...he gives me confidence."

"I'm glad. I just hope he loosens you up so you'll finally go party with me sometime," Jace winked.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"C'mon, dude! Everyone needs to get drunk once in a while!"

"Me, drunk...that would be a disastor. I'd be up on a table, taking my clothes off, and singing 'Everybody dance now!' Yeah, think I'll pass."

Jace laughed as I took another drink. "That would be Youtube gold."

"That would be the end of Alec Lightwood as we know him."

Jace smirked then looked at his watch."Welp, I gotta go get ready for my date with Clary."

"Have fun, and Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again. For accepting me the way I am."

"No problem," he smiled. Then he slapped me in the back of the head. "That's for keeping a secret from me, you gay son of a bitch."

"You're such a dick, Jace." I laughed.

"Ah, but everyone loves me so. See ya man."

"See ya." As he trotted upstairs, I downed the last part of my drink and cleaned up. The weight I carried eased a little. Jace knew about me and didn't care. Maybe life was picking up. Not only did I have Magnus, but I had my brother and my best friend back.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it, and saw that Magnus had texted me.

**Come over? :) **

I smiled. And texted him back quickly. I had a lot to tell him. Maybe...maybe we could go public someday.

_Be right there, babe._

***Sorry again for taking so long. I hope this chapter wasn't too horrible. I really wanted to bring Jace and Alec back together since Jace is gonna play a bigger role soon. Next chapter is when the real drama begins ;) Please R&R! Your reviews keep me going.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

_**CupieKristin: Thank you :) And yes, Alicante has a DQ ;)**_

__ _**ClairelovesMalec: Thank so much! You're so great :) Hope you liked this chapter**_

_** .hope, Magnus-Bane-Sparkles, DisturbingEmily, RosyRedPen, MortalInstrumenyLover, The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg, & captainmoosen:**_

_**Thank you all so much :) I really hope this chapter didn't dissappoint.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Caught

***Disclaimer: Characters belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare. Lyrics belong to Rise Against.**

_**"Racing back, the days we left. We braved these bitter storms together. Brought to his knees, he cried...**_

_**Make it stop, let this end, eighteen years pushed to the ledge. It's come to this, a weightless step, on the way down singing...**_

_**Born free but still they hate. Born me, no, I can't change. It's always darkest just before the dawn, so stay awake with me. Let's prove them wrong...**_

_**And too much blood has flown from the wrists of children shamed for those they chose to kiss. Who will rise to stop the blood?**_

_**Make it stop, let this end..."**___**-'Make it Stop (September's Children)' Rise Against**

Chapter 6: Caught

Screams rattled through the house. Bitter slurs and breaking glass seemed to be the soundtrack of my home. Two people who swore to love one another for the rest of their days were now locked in a seemingly unending war of hatred. I felt hot tears of fury and heartbreak begin to slide down my face as I leaned against my bedroom wall. Nothing was right anymore. School was hell, home was hell, my mind was hell...

There seemed to be no escape from it. Magnus was the only thing I had that even came close to giving me hope. In such a dark world of lies and broken promises, he was my guiding light. But...the times he wasn't beside me, when I was alone with the madness churning in my heart and mind...I felt as if I was going to snap at any moment.

The yelling and insulting escalated with each passing second. Not only in this broken home, but also in the corners of my mind. Along with my parents' shouts and the picture frames shattering, I heard Sebastian's taunts. They echoed in my ears along with his condescending laughter.

I couldn't handle it anymore.

"STOP!" My voice tore through my throat, desperate and filled with agony. The house silenced almost immediately. Then I heard footsteps racing toward my room.

"Alec!" I heard Isabelle cry from behind my door. "Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"I'm fine, Izzy. I just had to get that out of my system. You can go now."

"Alec, I'm not leaving you after that. C'mon, let me in." She jingled the doorknob on my door in vain. I always kept my door locked.

"Isabelle, he wants to be alone." I heard Jace's voice, and mentally thanked him. He knew for a fact I wouldn't let anyone come near me in this state.

"Jace, we can't just leave him."

"Isabelle, he's not going to let anyone near him anyway. Let him calm down." There was a moment of silence, Isabelle's hesitation, and then I could hear the soft sound of retreating footsteps.

I let out a sigh wiped the tears off my cheeks. Then I walked to my bathroom, and pulled my razor out of the bottom drawer. I hadn't cut since my depression 2 years ago, and I swore to myself to never do it again. But...everything was just too much.

I took the blade and dragged it across my wrist, clean and experienced. I gasped from the shock of pain, and then smiled in relief. The escape from the storm in my head was amazing. I slid the blade along my arms a few times, till blood began to drip in the sink. To others, the sight would be repulsive. To me, it was tragically beautiful.

"Alec?" a smooth voice, full of concern, came from behind my bedroom door. Magnus. "Isabelle texted me. Can I come in?"

My heart started to race. Magnus couldn't see me like this. "I-I'm fine!" Damn it. My stutter. It always gave me away.

"Alec, let me in." The concern grew in his voice, along with a hint of panic.

"Give me a minute!" I rushed, cleaning up the blood, and bandaging my arms. Water splashed everywhere, on the sink, on the floor, on my clothes. "Shit," I mumbled, but I continued bandaging my arm. Hiding the cuts were top priority.

"Alexander!" Magnus's voice was ringing with panic now. His soft knocks turned to banging. "Let me in!"

I finished the bandages, pulled my hoodie on, the rushed to the door. Jerking it open, I tried to appear nonchalant. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Magnus's eyes burned with fury. "You leave me here to panic for about ten minutes, and all you have to say is 'what's up'?"

Magnus pushed passed me into the room, and looked around. "Why is your bathroom sink running?" he asked.

Shit. I forgot the sink. Even worse, I realized as I gazed at it, I forgot the blade. "Um…I was um…washing my hands. Then I forgot to turn it off."

Magnus raised a brow, showing he didn't buy it. "Alright then." Then he began to walk towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?!" I blurted. Shit. I just gave myself away. Shit, shit, shit. I wonder how many times I've said that today.

"I'm going to turn off your water?" The anger was fading from his eyes. Concern was returning. He could see how I was beginning to panic.

"I'll do it. Just...just go sit down." I walked past him and reached to turn the wat-

"ALEC!"

I jumped, and nearly slid on the wet floor. "What?!"

Magnus practially ran to me, grabbing my hand. "You're bleeding!"

"N0, Magnus, don't-"

Too late. He had already pulled up my sleeve, seeing every cut of shame, despair, pain...

I watched the color drain from his face as he placed his hand on the blood soaked bandage. "You...did you..."

"...Yeah..."

A tear ran down his cheek and my heart dropped. I didn't want him to see this, to see the pain I was hiding. I knew it would only cause him to feel the same pain.

The look in his eyes told me my assumption was right. He felt it all.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he whispered. "You did a terriblel job wrapping this."

"I was in a bit of a hurry...The first-aid kit is under the sink. You might want to clean it off... it still has some blood on it."

Magnus nodded, but didn't respond. He took out the kit, and after he cleaned the blood of of it, he went to work on my arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Magnus asked suddenly. We were now laying on my bed, my arm bandaged and no longer bleeding. His head was on my chest, and I was slowly rubbing his back.

"I didn't want you to see me hurt. It would hurt you."

"It hurt me more to find out like this!" he practially shouted.

"I didn't intend for you to find out like this...I'm so sorry."

He sat up. "Just...don't do it again."

"Are...are you leaving?"

"It's late." He looked back and me and a small, but genuine, smile played on his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, darling."

I smiled in return, and a tad bit of happiness broke through my shell of pain. Magnus was the only thing that's ever made me truly happy.

"See you tomorrow."

He leaned over and kissed me, waiting a few moments too long to pull back (not that I'm complaing). "I... I love you, Alec."

I didn't even hesitate. "I love you too, Magnus."

His smile was even wider now, and still real. He kissed me again, and then got up. "Bye. Take care of yourself. Please."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

He chuckled, and then walked out of my room, glancing back only once. I waited till I heard Magnus's car fade into the distance, and then I turned off the lamp and let sleep take me.

The end of school was bittersweet. Magnus had told me he had to go see a friend of his, who was really sick. So the was the last time I could see him for a while.

"_Ragnor was my best friend growing up. He's not doing so well so me and my friend Tessa are going up north to see him."_

"_Up north? We're in New York. Where does he live, Canada?"_

_Magnus chuckled. "Close. Maine." _

"_Oh. When will you be back."_

"_In about three days. I won't be gone long, promise."_

_I nodded. I could handle that._

So the ten minutes after Last Bell was the only time I would be able to see him for about three days. I pretty much ran out of my last chance to catch him. Turns out he was already there waiting out my locker.

"I was about to go find you," I said, trying to ignore the burning in my cheeks. I knew he saw me run out of class, and it embarrassed me.

"Really? By the way you rushed out of there, I thought you were on your way to go fight a fire."

The burning in my cheeks increased. "Shut up..."

"You'd look nice in that uniform."

"Shut up..." I muttered again. Magnus just laughed and stood beside me, waiting for the people to clear. I sighed. I really wished I could build up the courage to go public with him. I'm sure everyone knew anyway.

"That's the last one. Ready to be my boyfriend? Or do you need to check the survelliance tapes to make sure everyone is gone?"

I sighed. "No..."

Magnus placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm kidding. I don't mind waiting. I understand why you're not public with me yet, considering everything."

I smiled wryly. "Thanks, Magnus."

He grinned up at me. "Now... Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

I chuckled and pushed my lips to his. Our kiss started out gentle and slow, but Magnus soon changed that. He tangled his hands in my hair and forced me closer. His lips expertly parted mine, and he deepened the kiss. A small moan escaped my throat as I pushed Magnus against the lockers. Our kiss grew hotter and faster, small moans mixing together. My hands pushed up his shirt, as I lost sense of where we were. Magnus was every where. His lips were hot on mine, his body so close that the only thing seperating us was the small amount of fabric (which I briefly considered removing). Using the lockers as leverage, Magnus wrapped his legs around my waist, somehow pulling me closer. I used one arm to brace myself against the lockers, the other arm was still locked around his stomach, partially bare to where I pushed it up.

Magnus was everything in that moment. All I could feel, see, smell, taste, and touch was him. Nothing mattered but him. He took over all my senses and clouded my mind. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing...

"HOLY SHIT!"

Magnus and I broke away as fast as possible. Magnus gracefully landed, despite the fact he was panting (hell, so was I). We both turned, and everything that was good and beautiful and amazing in the moment shattered. My heart stopped and fear took over everything.

Sebastian was watching us, his face a strange mask of disgust, disbelief, and amusement.

"Wow, Lightwood. I was just teasing. I didn't know you were actually a fag." He laughed. "Just wait till the school hears about this. I'm thinking the news with make front page of the school newspaper. 'Alec Queerwood finally comes out of the closet.' I like it."

"Sebastian, please don't." I fought the tears in my eyes and the weakness in my legs. I was getting dizzy, everything becoming blurry. I heard Magnus saying my name, and Sebastain's awful laughter, before the panic took over and I blacked out.

_Hope you liked it! It's been forever, and I'm sorry. I wish I had an excuse, but I don't. But I hope this makes up for it! Thanks for everyone who's willing to read this and enjoys it. And I apologize greatly for breaking my promise at the beginning of the story. You guys are the best. Thank you!_

_-Jess 3_


End file.
